A Hitachiin Christmas
by aznricebowl232
Summary: Christmas is nearing and the twins are spending it in Paris, but the problem is that Hikaru doesn't know what to get his dear younger twin. Will he make it on time? Pairing HikaruXkaoruwarnings contains shonenai and twincest
1. Chapter 1

a/n I know that I should be working on my other fic. , but this stupid plot bunny has been bothering me for about a week now. Plus it's a Christmas fic. Merry Christmas / Happy Holidays and enjoy.

Warning.- Twincest. Shonen-ai. Possible OOCness and fluff. (Too much angst in this category it couldn't hurt to make readers giggle and get that warm feeling once in a while.) Please read and Review

Disclaimers- I don't own Ouran Bisco Hatori does.

* * *

It was in the middle of December, and it was Christmas eve . Every place in Paris was full of Christmas Spirit. White and fluffy snow blanketed the entire ground not missing a single spot. All the trees were bare and dead, not attractive compared to the green and bright glow that they showed during the Spring and Summer. The Christmas lights ran along the edges of the skyscrapers giving the entire city its lively characteristic. The Eiffel Tower stood tall and proud in the background. Cars were driving crazily in every direction possible, and people were on the sidewalks trying to complete some last minute shopping. The only people that didn't seem in a rush to be were the Hitachiin Twins. They walked down the street at a calm cadence, their fingers laced with one another. They received strange looks, but they could care less. 

They were brothers yes, but they were also more than that. They were also in a lover's relationship with each other, a taboo relationship, but they didn't care.

"Screw society! It's not like we need them anyway" That's what they would always say when people came up to them and asked them about it. All that they cared about was the other and the love that they shared with each other.

They came to Paris because they were both complaining to the other that they didn't spend enough time with the other plus they had been in their relationship for about 5 months now. Ouran had let out for Winter Break and everybody in the Host Club had plans for break of their own. So things had worked out in their favor, they agreed that taking a trip to Paris would be a more than perfect solution. So now here they were walking hand in hand without a care in the world. Kaoru suddenly commented

"I never noticed how pretty Paris is during Christmas." He gazed up at the star filled sky, causing his eyes to sparkle. "It's even better because I'm here with you." He gave his brother a sweet smile, the only kind of smile that Hikaru got to see.

" That maybe be true ,but… I think your much prettier, Kaoru and not just during Christmas it's all year round." At that moment, he didn't care who was looking, he leaned in and gave Kaoru a quick kiss on his mouth. A full blush bloomed on Kaoru's face, but that went away as soon as a cold breeze blew by. This caused Kaoru to shiver, Hikaru's instincts kicked in and he wrapped his arm around his love's shoulders. He really was skinny, if someone dressed him up, he bet that Kaoru really would have been mistaken for a girl.

Guilt suddenly made its ugly apperance into Hikaru's head, what was he going to give Kaoru for Christmas? Here it was Christmas Eve and he didn't even have a present for his lover. What kind of person was he?

Kaoru face sudden lit up and he ran to a store window automatically attaching his face to it.

Hikaru was soon behind him, his arms wrapped around Kaoru's waist and his head resting on Kaoru's shoulder. He looked up at the sign, taking notice that it was a jewelry store.

"What're you looking at?" He then followed Kaoru's gaze and saw what his brother was so breath taken at.

There in the case, sat a beautiful ring. The band was made of 24k Silver with a big diamond in the center with two opals one each side of it. Hikaru gaze fell to his brother and his eyes were pleading with want. Not taking his eyes off of the jewelry Kaoru gave a soft smile and commented

" It's so beautiful, I'll be so happy for the lucky person who gets it." A light bulb went off in Hikaru's head and he thanked the lord or whoever above for giving him a sign for the solution for his problem.

Hikaru gave a sweet smile and gently pulled Kaoru away from the window. He whispered into his ear

"Hey, how about we hit a few more stores and then go back to the hotel." Kaoru nodded and brought his hand down to his brother's interlacing their fingers and giving them a small squeeze that was returned not a second later. Kaoru suddenly felt sleepy and leaned his head on his twin's shoulder.

After settling in their room, Kaoru changed into his pajamas, and snuggled into the covers, falling asleep instantly. When Hikaru was sure that his young lover had fallen asleep, he quietly snuck a quick kiss on his forehead and tip-toed out the door back into the frozen paradise that was Paris.

* * *

a/n - yea I told you that it would be a little cheesy but I still love it none the less. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/n- Ok. Here's chapter 2 . Thank you all for your wonderful comments.

Warning- OOC, cliche/ corny

Disclaimer- See Chapter 1

Please read and review

* * *

Hikaru ran through the streets as fast as his legs could carry him,while trying not to fall flat on his face.He could have taken a cab which would have been much faster, but traffic lights and accidents were something that he just didn't have the time to deal with . He had almost gotten hit by a car and he had ran into a couple that had just got out of the cafe . He looked for the sign of the jewlery store when he felt the collision and the yelling voices over spilt drinks and a waste of money brought him back to reality. He felt the burn of the drinks seeping through his clothes until they reached his skin, but he could care less. The thought of seeing that beautiful smile on his beloved's face. He had to get Kaoru that ring, to show him how much that he care and loved his brother. He would do anything to get it, even stealing it from someone. He prayed to God that it wouldn't come to that. 

He finally reached the store, but before he walked in, he checked the window to make sure that it was still there. His heart dropped when he saw that it was missing.

'Perhaps the ring is being put display inside. Oh God I hope its that and not that someone else is buying it'

Hikaru wasn't lucky at all. As he walked in a salesman was displaying the ring in front of another man that looked as if he was going to get married or something. He saw the customer nodded and the salesman gave a smile that said ' Good choice', but Hikaru thought otherwise.

' God! Why did that stupid customer have to choose THAT ring? Why not something else?' He was pulled out of his thoughts by a sales lady coming up to him.

"Excuse me sir is there anything that you're looking for?"

" Um.. yes. Do you have another copy of that ring that guy over there is buying?" Hikaru asked while praying to the lord above that they did.

" Sorry sir, we only have one of everything that we sell he-" She was rudely cut off when Hikaru asked another question.

" Well do you have something that looks like that or comes close?" She pondered on the thought before answering,

"We do have this one ring, that is pretty similar but it doesn't have the opals on it. Instead, it has diamonds that run around the entire band." Hikaru's shoulders sagged and he let out a sigh

' That'll have to do, but I hope that Kaoru likes it' He thought.

" I'll take it" He looked at his cell phone to check the time. It was almsot 10, he needed to get back to the room before Kaoru woke up and noticed that he wasn't there.

He paid for the ring, on one of his many credit cards and left as soon and as fast as possible.

When he arrived back at the room, he noticed that Kaoru was sitting on the bed curled up into a ball, crying. His face buried into his legs and his arms wrapping around them tightly. When he looked up, tears were streaming down his face and he hiccupped.

"Hi-Hikaru?" Hikaru quickly put the box in his coat pocket,threw the coat on to the floor and immedietly went to his crying brother. He pulled Kaoru into his arms and started rubbing his back in conforting motions. Kaoru mumbled

" Where'd you go? When I woke up, you were gone so I waited and you stil didn't come back." Hikaru layed his head on top of Kaoru's smelling the sweet scent of his hair.

"I'm so sorry Kaoru, I had a big headache, so I went outside to get some fresh air. I'm feeling much better now, but I should've told you before hand."

" It's ok. I may have over reacted just a bit, but you weren't here and--" He was cut off when Hikaru placed a slim finger to his lips which were soon replaced with his lips.

"Shhh.. lets go to bed now ok?" Hikaru cooed. Kaoru nodded and closed his eyes; soon enough, he was fast asleep. Hikaru was worried about how Kaoru would react about the gift ,but it wasn't something to loose sleep over.

* * *

The early sun shined through the heavy drapes adorning the windows of the hotel room. All was still except for the occasional rustle of crisp bed sheets and the movement of bodies. Kaoru was the first to wake up. As soon as the grogginess wore off, a face of excitement came onto Kaoru's flawless face despite the tears that trailed down them the night before. Apparently his brother's twin telepathy kicked in and he looked up to Kaoru and gave a small sleepy smile. He then moved to shift positions, grumbling about it being too early to get up. As soon as Kaoru heard the drawn out breaths and the light snoring, he quietly got out of bed to fetch his brother's present that he knew Hikaru had really wanted. 

Quietly he snuck to his suitcase and took out the slightly messed up wrapped box that he wrapped himself. Hikaru was worth some much to him, that he wanted his gift to be all done by him even if it wasn't perfect. It wasn't horribly messed up, but you could tell that he had never wrapped a present before. Hikaru shifted again on the bed, this time he sat up and rubbed his eyes. As soon as he gained his composure, he asked

" Kaoru, don't you think that it's too early to get up? I mean it's Christmas I understand that ,but don't you think that we're getting to old for – What are you holding?"

Kaoru quickly his the gift behind his back and started backing up.

"Ummm… w-what are you t-talking about Hikaru? I-I don't know w-what you mean." A devilish smirk made its way onto Hikaru's face as he slid off the bed to where Kaoru stood back completely against the wall. He looked at a spot on the floor. Suddenly, he was brought back to reality when a hand snuck its way around his waist and the other fit its way underneath his chin where it stroked softly. Hikaru nipped at the place behind his ear drawing out a whimper out of him.

" It's not nice to lie to your lover, little brother, especially on Christmas." He whispered but it still sounded very seductive. His hand then wrapped behind his brother and he wiggled the present out of his brothers grasp. He then took his prize and walked back to the bed where he could unwrap the present that his beloved had given him. A feeling of dread washed over him, he didn't make it in time to get Kaoru the ring that he wanted so badly.

" Kaoru..."

He felt even worse when he saw the gift that Kaoru had given him. It was that watch that he wanted so much, all though he didn't remember asking Kaoru for it. It must have been the way he stared at it every time he saw it. He especially felt bad because the price, it was way much more than the money that he had spent on Kaoru's gift. He wanted to cry.

" You don't like it?" Came a shy voice. Hikaru shook his head violently

" No! Don't take it that way, its just... how did you know?"

" You looked like you really wanted it whenever you saw it" Kaoru said with a small smile.

" Wasn't it expensive though?"

" Your worth it" Hikaru didn't wait a second after he finished talking before he ran over and hugged Kaoru. He said into Kaoru's neck

" Thank you... now its your turn" He let go of the embrace that he wish he could be in forever and walked to his coat. He sheepishly pulled out the box and handed it to Kaoru. He looked down at the floor as he heard the small box being opened.

" Hikaru..."

' Oh God here it comes, I'd better explain things now.' He didn't want to see Kaoru's face right then.

" I'm sorry its not what you wanted, you see when I went to buy the ring that you did want, someone else had already bought it. I asked for a copy and this is all I got. I'm sorry unlike you I didn't get what you wan-"

He was caught off by a pair of soft and warm lips being pressed to his.When they parted, Hikaru expected the box to be dropped into his hand, being rejected. The real answer was Kaoru giggling softly and putting the ring on his finger.

" Thank you, Hikaru. That's ok that you didn't get me that specific ring , I'm grateful that you got me something at all. I didn't mean to sound like 'I had to have that ring, and if I didn't get it, I wouldn't love you anymore.' Heck you could have got me nothing and I would still love you just as much."

Hikaru felt his eyes water, but that didn't last long before Kaoru wiped them away.

" Silly Hikaru, don't get all teary eyed on me. Come on lets go eat I"m hungry and I want to show off my new ring." Kaoru stuck his tongue out and giggled. Hikaru smiled and took Kaoru's hand

"Well we shouldn't keep you waiting then."

* * *

a/n- Told you if would be really cliche/ corny. 

Yeah I know that Kaoru is pretty OOC here, he wouldn't be crying cause Hikaru wasn't there. He'd probably be really quiet and calm ,but I had to keep the story on it's toes somehow.

Ok. Here's the deal. Its up to you guys if you're all tired of this story I'll stop here but... if you want me to write New Year's I'll be happy to do that too. It's up to you guys. Voting ends on the 20th.


End file.
